Heximas
Heximas is a Christmas-themed Santa monster and is the last outlaw who survived the demise of Sledge's Crew, he appears in the Christmas special episode "Here Comes Heximas" and the final main antagonist of ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'', ''and is overall the final threat of the entire ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series. Character History Near the end of the episode "End of Extinction" which is the final part of the three-part series finale of the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, when Sledge's Ship was heading right into the sun, Heximas escaped from the ship in an escape pod that Wrench was going to use. For 65,000,000 years, Heximas has been growing his own Vivix, and preparing a special potion that will be applied to coal. In the present, Heximas stole the coals from Santa Claus and sent three of the tainted coals to Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin, and Chase Randall where it turned them into evil elves. With the Vivix, the three of them worked for Heximas in order to distribute the coals to every children of the world so that they can become evil elves and help him make toys for bad children. Tyler Navarro got affected by the control and was later freed from it by Koda. The Rangers worked to free Shelby, Riley, and Chase even when they learned Heximas' backstory. Once Shelby, Riley, and Chase are freed from Heximas' control, the Rangers fought Heximas and the Vivix. After the Rangers destroyed the sleigh with the Victory Maximum Final Strike, Heximas activated his own Magnabeam as the Rangers summon their Zords. Heximas is destroyed once and for all by the Dino Charge Ultrazord's Ultra Plasma Final Blast, thus saving Christmas. Personality Heximas' personality matches that of his kind-spirited counterpart, Santa Claus, due to the fact that their voices sound similar, both ride a sleigh, and they both give presents and coals to a certain amount of people, however, the only difference between the two is that, while Santa Claus gives presents to kind people and coal to mean and rude people, Heximas does the complete opposite, by giving presents to mean and rude people, and gives his cursed coal to kind people, which results in the former being brainwashed, tormented, and being turned into loyal evil elves that work for Heximas. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' being the final villain, and outlaw, Heximas is one of the strongest, and most powerful villains, and outlaws, the rangers have ever fought, during Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. * '''Durability: '''Heximas has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand a blast of the Rangers' Victory Maximum Final Strike and not even get a scratch. Arsenal *'Tree Lance: Heximas has a Christmas Tree-like lance, which has the ability to curse every single coal he has stolen from his kind-spirited counterpart, Santa Claus ** '''Evil Elves Potions: '''Heximas had created a potion, using his Christmas Tree Lance, that when applied to a lump or piece of turns anyone who touches it into evil elves that obey Heximas' every command. * '''Rocket Sleigh: '''Heximas also has a rocket sleigh that he would ride in, it was destroyed by the Rangers. ** '''Makeshift Magna Beam: '''He even has his own makeshift Magnabeam cannon in his Sleigh which can enlarge him into a giant should his plan fall apart. * '''Present Bomb: '''Heximas carrys a Christmas present bomb, what it can do is unknown. ' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Heximas is voiced by Andrew Laing, who also voiced Oculus from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force, Venjix Virus from Power Rangers RPM, and The Messenger from Power Rangers Megaforce. He had also voiced one of the Pumpkin Judges in Trick or Trial. Notes *Heximas being a monster that gets fought after the main villain gets destroyed is very similar to Jumbo King, a chimera Kaiju from a Japanese TV series Ultraman Ace, as both are monsters that get fought after the main villain of that series is defeated (Ultraman Ace: Yapool, Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: Sledge). *Heximas is the seventh and final monster in the Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series to lack any projectile/range-type attacks, the first being Puzzler, the second being Nightmare, the third being Spell Digger, the fourth being Beauticruel, the fifth being Scumlaw and the sixth being Professor Strickler. **However, he technically does have a projectile/range-type attack, as he once held a present bomb, during the megazord battle, between him and the rangers. *While Heximas isn't exactly the weakest monster in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge series as he displays many abilities, one should know that Heximas doesn't do much in a way of fighting in this episode, even when grown giant, he still fought very little, though he is still more powerful and dangerous compare to Scumlaw. *His Kyoryuger counterpart, Debo Yanasanta is one of the four season themed Debo Monsters and his theme was Winter, while Smokescreen's was Spring, Loafer & Leisure's counterpart was Summer, and Halfbake's was Fall. *The four Season Debo Monsters would then be included as Thousand-Faced High Priest Gaos' minions in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER. *He is the first Final Villain to be a Monster-Of-The-Week. *During his zord fight, Heximas has 'x345' on his forehead. This is due to his Kyoryuger counterpart, Debo Yanasanta, being a quintuplet of brothers as opposed to a single individual. Each brother had 1-5 on their forehead to differentiate them. They also had the ability to fuse together to become more powerful, which also fused their numbers together, in this case, the third, fourth and fifth Yanasantas fused together not long before growing giant. Because this aspect was dropped, Heximas' forehead does not have any numbers in new footage. *Chronically, he is the only monster to have fought the Rangers during present day. *Heximas is the very first Monster to appear in a Christmas season finale. *Heximas has survived longer than Arcanon, his crew and most of Sledge's Crew (Fury, Poisandra and Curio). *Curiously, Heximas is themed after Christmas despite having existed tens of millions of years before the holiday and reason for celebrating it were created. *Him being Santa Claus' counterpart parallels that of the mythological demon of German folktales revolving around Christmas, named Krampus. Whereas unlike Santa who would give lumps of coal to bad children, Krampus would take children away and punish them physically or bring them to Hell. See Also References Category:PR Final Monster Category:Final PR Villains Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Christmas Monsters